


[podfic] Post It

by reena_jenkins, storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Crack, Everyone Likes To Troll Jason, Gen, Humor, Notes, Podfic, Robins Being Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: DCU, Batfamily, breaking into Jason's safehouses just to leave him annoying post-it notes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Post It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417468) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



**Coverartist:** [ ** ** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** Crack, Humor, Notes, Robins Being Robins. Everyone Likes To Troll Jason

 **Length:** 00:03:38  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Post%20It_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
